fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Stealing Embers
---- Sunlight beamed through the open shades onto Nero's hardwood desk, illuminating the several dozens or so papers that littered it. Most pertained to old missions that had been completed, while others were requests that the guild master was thinking about putting up on the mission board. Currently, he was reading a file that he had only recently gotten, his glasses shining slightly from the light. He looked up at Mia across the room, sitting on the bench he had installed specially for a place for her to relax. "Got a new mission. A local dark guild recently acquired Devil Slayer lacrima. I think I'll send Idris and Tamotsu, get their arguing out of the guild for a little." Mia looked up from her book, placing the sleeve in between the pages to mark her position as she closed it. She thought about it for a moment. She hadn't left the guild in a few days, still slightly fatigued from a bout with a particularly troublesome legal wizard. "Send me." She decided, speaking firmly. Mia had been itching to stretch her limbs and this job seemed like the perfect opportunity. "They're just Crocus thugs. I can handle that." Nero though for a moment as he heard the young girl speak. Her last mission went fairly well, and she did a fair job of staying safe as well as not destroying the target. However she still seemed too inexperienced for something like this, having only recently gotten into a duel with a legal mage, it was more than likely that they would be fighting multiple people at once. "No. I don't think you are ready for this just yet." Mia choked back desperation, managing to keep her voice flat, "I'll go with Idris, then." He watched her for a moment and she stood steady with quiet determination in her eyes. Regarding her for a moment, he thought about how the duo had worked together. "Idris huh?" He said as he mulled the idea over in his head for a moment. Putting the paper down and walked over to the door, opening it and tapping a suited man on the other side of it. "Bruce, can you get Idris for me?" "Of course sir," said Bruce, as he walked away from the door, letting Nero close it behind him. It wasn't long before Idris walked through the door, closing it behind him. He acknowledged Mia as he walked in before looking at Nero who had retaken his seat at his desk. "You requested me?" "Yes, I'm sending you on a mission with Mia. You are to take Devil Slayer lacrima from a local dark guild. Your other mission is to protect Mia, do not let any harm come to her." "I don't need a protector," Mia retorted, "I need a partner." Before Nero could respond, Idris held up his hand. "I'd like to side with her. She took care of herself on the last mission without any harm." Nero glanced at Idris and rolled his eyes, not in the mood to fight the two with the stacks of paper covering his desk. "Fine. Just get it done ok?" Mia looked at Idris, "Then let's go." After his nod, they left the room. They shortly found themselves on the same path they had traveled a few months earlier, walking through sun-dappled woods towards Crocus in the late afternoon. "We should wait until its dark. Red Horn won't be expecting trouble, plus, I work well in the shadows." "I remember, you do excellent work in shadows." He said as they walked. Patting his pocket he spoke again. "I wrote down some of the names of the people in the guild and their magic. We should run over it before we do anything." Mia nodded, agreeing silently. Planning was key, particularly in the middle of Crocus. They had to be smooth and quick. Idris and Mia soon found themselves downtown, surrounded by the buzzing atmosphere of a city in mid-November. Mia pointed at a local coffee shop, leading them inside. She ordered a coffee for herself, as well as a sandwich at Idris' request. After retrieving both, she settled into the corner table Idris had claimed. "So, what information Nero give you?" Pulling out the piece of paper which had been crumpled slightly in his pocket, he smoothed it out and his poor handwriting became immediately apparent. "It's a small group, a little over a dozen, although I highly doubt all of them are there. They seem to have built themselves up with elemental magic." He shifted the paper around so that she could read and he could start eating his sandwich. Taking one half of it and starting with a bite to its center. Mia looked at the names, studying them as the pleasantly bitter taste of coffee lingered on her tongue. She didn't recognize any of them, which meant that they were presumably insignificant. "They're only six blocks away, down an alley. One first floor entrance to the building, the only other way to go in is through the second floor of the apartment complex next door. Maybe, one or two outside is my guess." She glanced from the paper to Idris, who was continuing to chew his sandwich, "I don't think this should be that difficult." Idris swallowed the bite in his mouth before he nudged the other half of the sandwich over to Mia. "Have some, it's actually good." Taking another bite he put his half down and thought for a moment before speaking up again. "In retrospect, it should be simple. The only things we have to worry about would be the strength of the leader, although given the ambiguity of their group they probably aren't as strong as you or I. And hope that one of them hasn't used the lacrima on themselves." "That's what concerns me. I think its unlikely they got their hands on a lacrima on their own. But, that doesn't matter really, what matters is taking it." Mia accepted his offer, taking a bite of the chicken club. Taking a final bite from his half of the sandwich, Idris looked out the window by the double doors of the shop, he noticed the sun dripping down below the mountains and nodded. "My only other question is what Nero needs it for." "Don't let that cloud your head." Mia returned, "He has his reasons, probably." "True." Leaning back in his chair Idris looked at the paper again. "I think, that between the both of us this will be fairly easy. We should probably get going, however. Nightfall will be here in no time." Mia agreed and the two left their table, re-entering the brisk autumn air. The sun dropped like molten gold over the cityscape and the city lights shone like artificial stars. They walked in the shadows, side by side, walking into the back streets of this district, away from the crowds and noise. Mia halted at a corner, spotting a faint glow emanating from the Red Horn. She quickly peeked around the corner, spotting a single man with several spheres of light orbiting around him like miniature suns. She could see the steam of his breath as he waited. He was the guard. Mia looked at Idris, raising a finger, indicating her finding. She then pointed at herself, silently conveying that she could take care of the problem. Idris took Mia's indication and silently moved a set back, giving her room to move how she needed to. However, his body reflexively went into a state of tension, readying himself in case something happened. Never the less, he nodded, indicating to her to attack. Mia exhaled softly, particle-like trails of shadow emanating from her body and in an instant, she vanished. Her shadow reflected on the wall next to them, slightly darker and more solid than the rest. Her form slipped around the corner, running along the wall as her heart raced in her head. Mia lined herself up behind the man, shedding shadows for a human form as she threw her arm around his neck and pulled him to her chest. He had cursed, the sound abrupt and strangled as he fought for air. Mia exhaled softly, fighting the buzzing in her nerves as she slid his unconscious body slowly to the ground. "He should know better," Mia said as Idris turned the corner. She turned her head to make eye contact, "Trust no shadow after dark." "Especially none made by you." Said Idris, as he walked up to her. He couldn't help but admire her stealth abilities, by far the best in the guild. With steady motions, he walked over to the wall beside the door and opening it just enough to let his head inside. It opened into a hallway, to his right he saw it stretch on for a little, and to his right, he saw two figures talking with each other. Closing the door again he spoke to Mia in a whisper. "It's a hallway, to the left it seems like no one is there, to the right are two more. I think we can cover more ground if we split up. I'll take out the two and you track down the leader. Ok?" Mia nodded, "I'll sneak upstairs when you distract them." Idris nodded at his partner, “Ok, I’ll meet you up there when I'm done.” ---- Opening the door as much silence that he or the door were capable of producing, began his quiet walk down the hall. In the hope of not casting shadows, he stayed close to the wall on his right, as well as keeping his magical energy low. It wasn’t until he was within five feet of the two men that his foot hit a can on his last step. He whispered his disdain at the sound, "Shit..." Before the man closest to him could turn to look at the source of the sound, the fire mage had already skipstepped to him, throwing a swing at the man as he looked. The blow made contact with a loud crack, sending the man stumbling back, clutching his jaw. “Sorry, but I can’t have you two knowing I’m here.” He said as he turned to the second guy who was still in a state of shock, and unprepared for Idris’ foot to slamming into his knee with a crunching sound, bringing him to the ground. Ready to follow up with a right back fist, the first man had recovered from the punch and grabbed his wrist. Taking the opening, the second man brought his fist up, only to be sent into the wall behind him with a push kick by the fire mage. Keeping up with his momentum, Idris used the hesitation in the man holding him to slam his fist into his jaw, breaking his jaw. This forced the man to let go and stumble backward with a yell that was sure to put anyone near the hallway on high alert. “Shut up.” Whispered Idris as he moved to the man threw another punch into his throat, knocking him out instantly. “'Battering Ram'.” Said a voice behind Idris who turned just in time to see a large wooden battering ram slam into his chest, sending him flying across the hall and slamming to the ground, eliciting a pained moan from the fire mage. “You think you can just storm in here, and start beating us up.” The man walked over to Idris who was still writhing on the floor from the hit to his chest. Idris felt pain with every breath he took as he tried to bring his focus back from the stars he was seeing. ‘I was not expecting that.’ He thought as he looked back at the man walking to him, still carrying the giant wooden slab like it was nothing. The man took another swing, this one at his head, forcing the fire mage back, hitting the wall behind him. Concentrating his fire magic he flicked his wrist up, creating a wall of flames that forced the battering ram wielding man to step back, covering his face with his weapon. Taking the moment, Idris created a ball of flames in both his hands and sent them at the man’s chest, exploding on impact, creating a louder explosion than he had intended, but it still knocked the man out on contact. “Well, there went my stealth...sorry Mia.” There was a limp his step, and pain running through his chest and back. With that in mind, he looked around the hall before seeing another door. This one with light escaping the bottom. Preparing for the worst, he opened the door. The light blinded him as he did and he was forced to close his eyes and shake his head a bit before he could see again. He inwardly groaned at the sight before him. There were five mages all standing around a table at the center of the room, holding various weapons and magic covering their body. “Take me to your leader?” He said with false innocence dripping from his tone. In that instant, the room was flooded with movement as all of the mages ran at him. Two of them sending a blast of ice and water respectively at the fire mage. “'Fire Make-Wall'.” Said Idris, using the scorching hot flames to block the twin elemental blasts headed his way. It was then that a spear appeared through the wall, forcing the mage to step back. Bringing his hands up as the spear-wielding attacker walked through the wall as it died down and thrust again. This time Idris grabbed the spear and slammed his right foot into his groin, yanking the spear from his hand and slamming the blunted end into his neck, knocking him out cold. However, he didn’t have a second to rest as he saw a sword coming down on his left. With his new weapon, he blocked the sword swing, relishing in the sound of steel on steel. It was then that his opponents sword ignited in flames, melting the metal spear in his hands. “Not a good element to use against me. "5th Spell: Radegast.” He spoke as a spear made of flames appeared in his hands and blocked a horizontal strike to his waist. He heard someone speak to his left followed quickly by the sound of rushing water. Taking the swordsman’s shoulder, Idris turned on his heel threw him into the blast and jumping to his right. Effectively dodging the blast as it sent the swordsman into a wall. It was then the air around him crackled with electricity bringing his attention to a woman in front of him. Electricity licked the air around her outstretched arm, producing a blast of lighting that Idris parried with his spear. His magic spear cut right through the blast. A pained sigh escaped his mouth as he moved closer to the center of the room, flipping the spear in his hand, readying it to be thrown. A harsh blast of wind to his right side stopped his advance, sending him into the path of an icy blast to his back. The combined blasts had pushed him into the center of his rooms, sitting on his hands and knees. His breathing was ragged and pained as his magic spear dissipated as the three remaining mages moved to surround him. His eyes were glazed over as his pain took hold of him. “Who are you?” Said one to his left. “What are you? You took out four of our stronger mages with ease. You must be strong” Said one of his right. “This little welp.” said the third one with a mocking tone. His deep voice was getting closer to Idris as he kneeled down and took hold of the weak fire mage’s face. “He got lucky. I'd bet, he is here to take the lacrima. And I doubt he is here alone. Let’s find his friend." The threat of Mia being found by the mages brought him back to reality. Bright red magic surged around him as a magic seal appeared below them. “'7th Spell: Kojin'!” From the ground below them, a pillar of flames rose up, pushing away the mages around him, severely injuring the one that had been gripping his face. When the flames died down, there were only two mages left. “I don’t have time to deal with both of you.” “Well, you can’t beat both of us in that state.” Said the man on his left as he took a step toward Idris only to have the fire mage become surrounded by flames as his aura flared wildly. “Oh...but I can. The spell I’m about to use is my second strongest, and I haven’t shown it to many people. Consider yourselves lucky. 8th Spell: Huracan.” Two dragon heads made of flames appeared on Idris’s hands causing the two men to step away from the mage in surprise, putting them together in front of him he spun on his heel, sending a torrent of flames around the room, slamming the men into the walls behind them and knocking them out cold. With his flames dying in his hands Idris let out a pained sigh. Placing a hand on his right side, he lightly pressed his hand to where he felt the most pain. A yelp was his reward for probing his wounds. “I’m sure I broke a rib or two… I don’t even want to know what happened to my back. I hope Mia is doing better than me.” He said as he painfully bent down and grabbed a spear from the ground to use as a walking stick before exiting the room. ---- Mia slid up the stairs, slinking through the shadows as Idris caused an effective commotion below. Her heart beat steadily in her chest, her mind growing empty of everything but the task at hand. She rounded the corner, concealed within the small shadows of a poorly lit hall. There was a single woman, sitting in a chair, lighting a cigarette from a flame-lit fingertip. The faint sounds of grunting and crashing echoed from below. The distraction had begun. The woman’s head snapped up, eyes sharpening at the noise. She stood up, swiftly walking down the hall towards the stairs. Lurking in the shadows had its perks and Mia materialized a step behind her, a ribbon gripped like a garrote wire in both hands. She threw it over the woman's head, finding purchase against the neck. The woman croaked, flailing for a moment as her arms instinctively lifted to her neck. Fire burst from her hands, the ribbon dissolving into ash. Mia felt the sharp point of an elbow collide with her chest and air drove itself from her lungs as her opponent whirled to face her. Mia tore Nadralya from her sheath swinging the hilt towards the woman's skull. Her hand reached out, grabbing Mia's forearm to prevent her from moving forward. Mia smelled the charring of burning flesh before the pain hit her. Yanking back with a shrill hiss of pain, she swung again. The woman blocked, gripping the blade with her bare hand. Scarlet blood dripped from the wound; boiling, hissing, seething as Mia’s blade turned deep red at the point of contact. She was trying to break the blade. The woman’s free arm ignited, swinging towards Mia at a brutal pace. Shadows swirled at the tips of Mia’s fingers as she outstretched her free arm, conglomerating shadows to quench the flames. The fist continued its trajectory through the murk of darkness, slamming into Mia’s shoulder. Mia rolled with the movement, tearing her sword free of her opponent's grasp, before muttering a spell under her breath. Shadow Pit. The wood below the woman turned black, oozing in on itself, collapsing into sludge and dragging her in. She cursed, face fixed with panic. She only lifted her gaze back to Mia just in time to see Mia's fist before her knuckles collided with her temple. Mia breathed heavy, ragged, exerted breaths. The lasting soreness of her muscles combined with fresh burns, caused a searing slow pain to seep through her limbs, concentrating red-hot at her charred forearm. Pain blurred the corners of her vision. As she tried to swallow it down, she heard odd footsteps approaching the stairs. A clunk, followed by two steps. She steeled herself, pulling herself against a wall with Nadralya at the ready. She started to swing as the figure rounded the corner, only to stop two inches short of Idris' neck. Mia blinked, retracting the blade while letting out a soft sigh. "You surprised me." She admitted. ---- Idris forced his body and magic to keep him going as he climbed the stairs. He could feel his magic coming back to him slowly but his paint wasn't leaving him. The broken staff he had appropriated made a loud clanking noise on the stairs as it helped keep his weight on a side. Making the turn up the stairs he saw a glimmer of metal swing to him and brought the staff up, however, the swing stopped. Mia's soft voice calmed him down and he chuckled. "Well, that's because I didn't head your warning. The shadows are dangerous." A knife-blade smile split across Mia's face for a second. She looked at him, a red splotch on his face marking a future bruise. He looked worse than her and she didn't want to imagine how many opponents he had faced to leave him in such a condition. "I didn't get very far." She informed, "But I don't think we should have company until we find some." As she spoke, Idris suddenly noted the smell of ash and heat in the air. The smell burned his nostrils in a way that he had come to love. Looking Mia up and down he noted a sickening burn on her arm. Her favored sword also had what he thought was a matching burn on it, its metal bending in a way that indicated it had been melted. Nero wasn't going to be happy. Looking back up at her he nodded his head to a door behind her. "Well, we are already this far in. Let's make our way to the lacrima." With a nod from Mia, Idris leaned his makeshift walking stick against the wall beside them. He then walked forward, a slight limp in each step he took. When he got to the door he opened it with a creek. The room inside shocked the flame mage slightly as he looked at it. It had a similar look to his master's own. A cluttered desk, white walls, various scrolls and books around, and a man sitting at the desk, watching the two with a smirk, and an open chest next to him. Probably the boss. Mia's eyes locked on the empty chest and the indent where a lacrima was supposed to lie. She glanced at the man, with large fists on the table like weights and a large bald head shaped like a wrecking ball, then to Idris. A moment passed. A clock on the wall ticked. Then she struck. A ribbon shoot from her forearm, visibly sharpening before it reeled towards the man's throat. The man's body suddenly shimmered as his body took on a silver metallic tone, the sickening clang of steel against steel as the ribbon struck. It seemed to bounce off the man's skin. He grabbed the ribbon and yanked Mia forward, pulling her closer. Idris moved next. Spinning the broken spear in his hand, he coated it in bright red flames and moved forward, thrusting at the man. He latched onto the end of the spear, flames licking at his skin. Unflinching. The "Boss" swung the pole, lifting Idris off the ground as he flung him into Mia. The two's shoulders crashed together with a crack. "So. Shall I assume you two are here to take the Lacrima from me? Well its too late. It's gone." Mia stumbled backward, tugging Idris' arm, and in a plume of darkness, the room erupted into pitch black. She continued pulling him backward, stepping up to hiss as close as she could to his ear, "If you can't see, neither can he. I can do this." Idris let Mia pull him back, surprised at Mia's sudden spell. Although he did think that this would be an advantage. "Alright," He replied in a near silent tone that only Mia would hear. "Do it. I've got your back." As the room was enveloped in darkness, the man smirked. His thought process ran through the various things that would happen until he finally settled on some form of surprise attack. He let his body stay in its iron hard state and waited for the first move to be made. Mia unsheathed Nadralya with a soft hiss. She held it in a backgrip, the back of the blade resting against her forearm. She rushed forward the blade glancing off his shoulder with a shrill clang. The same sound resounded again and again as Mia attempted to pierce his defenses. Idris heard the clanging of his partner's blade attempting to harm the man. That's what worried him. There were more strikes then there should have been. The master knew that too. After one of the strikes against his body he turned on his heel and swung his right arm back, aiming at her ribcage. "Nice try little girl." The blow connected with Mia's ribs and sent her back into a wall, a loud cough escaping her throat as the blow connected. Idris growled at the sound he heard and having heard enough of it he ignited his body with bright red flames, illuminating the room causing both Mia and the guild master to look at him. His full magic power hadn't returned but it was enough to put up a fight. "Why don't you pick on someone your own size." He said as he the flames licked his body. The master smirked and turned from what he thought was a frail girl, watching the fire mage as the red light glinted off his metallic skin. "You think your puny flames can harm me? Come try." Were his only words to Idris. The fire mage looked at Mia who was giving the man a death glare and about to attack before he motioned with his hand to calm down, wanting her to wait as he walked forward to the man, throwing a quick jab at his nose, letting it get blocked by the man's hard hand. Idris flinched as hardened skin was much harder than he had anticipated, however he ignored it and throw a hard, flame covered leg into the man's side. This time it was the man who was surprised by the hardness of the attack and felt his side buckle and force him to step to the side. Grabbing Idris' leg he brought his hand up to break it at the knee, only to be met with the feeling of a ribbon pulling him back. Mia had gotten her strength back and used her magic to wrap the man's arm up and prevent him from harming her partner. Idris smirked. "Thanks Mia." Were his quick words as he used the leg being held up as leverage to jump up and throw a second kick into the man's opposite side. Forcing him to let go of the leg and allow the flame mage to fall back and roll away from the man. With a growl the master yanked his arm and threw the ribbon mage over his head at the door only for Idris to catch her. "Nice work there. I think I found his weakness." He said quickly as Mia shifted into shadows before moving back to the fire mage's side, both glaring at the guildmaster who stood smirking at them. "Well, that was a good warm up, however I think it's time I put you two too rest now isnt it?" He said taking a step forward his body encasing itself in iron again. "Mia. I have an idea, but in order for it to work I need you to restrain him." As he spoke he looked at his companion who simply nodded and turned into shadows, dissolving into the wall behind him. Idris stepped up, his magic power slowly returning as he had caught his breath. "Let's see what that iron skin can hold back." Without a second word he walked toward the guildmaster cracking his knuckles and encasing his body in flames. The guildmaster was the first to throw a punch, aiming square for Idris' nose only to have the fire mage duck under it and throw a quick uppercut into the man's chin. As it made contact Idris increased his flames heat and strength as it forced the guildmaster back. The iron clad mage caught himself and grunted as he stormed forward and threw an arching punch at Idris who simply ducked under it Category:Roleplay Category:RP